Bill Plunderbones
Early Life Bill started his life of adventure as a basic in summer of 2010. He had previously played in 2008 but then left to do other things. During a Padres invasion he met David Lockskull who introduced him to Chetik Union and joined it. The Unions top leaders were Matthew as the GM, Kim as second in command, Rose Sharkwrecker,Davy O' Skull and then David Lockskull as the top officers. At first Kim, Rose didnt like him much, but he made other friends mainly Treasure, Linda LaRoo, Kelly O' Kidd and Sugar. He quickly rose to being a officer. Then a darkness arrived on the horizion in the form of Captian Sadcamp the previous Leader of the union. During some struggles known as the Sadcamp conflict, Bill met the Generals of Peace guildand made his new best friendLawrence Daggerpaine he also met Michael and the Gm Red. Temporary GM/Keeping Flame During the Sadcamp Conflict, Matthew left the guild leaving it with no Gm. Kim was supposed to become it, but he was slipping into darkness. Then Bill was elected Gm of the Union, and he and Rose Sharkwrecker became boyfriend and girlfriend for some time. Bill kept the Union standing, until the time had come to abandon it entirely. The Union split into 3 groups: The Generals of Peace, the Peaceful Pirates under Mark Goldskull, and some remained in the Union. La guilde il est en est? Bill joined his girlfriend's guild, the Flags of Jolly and until she then left to the Peaceful Pirates and eventually to the Generals of Peace. During this time, the GM Red left unexpectedly, thus leaving Generals of Peace to fall just like The Union. Lawrence Daggerpaine stepped up to the plate and created the new guild and current oneGen. of Peace A New darkness descended this time it was the United Co. Empire had returned to power and thus The Great Co War began again with the Gen. of Peace joining in. Bill and Rose broke up after some problems (they are still really good friends). Then he met Esmerelda who was originally dating Bounty Hunter Bill, but he prefers to be called Hunter. Since hunter was gone for a while, and both Bill and Esmerelda were sad and needed someone to be with, they began dating in October 2010 and eventually married on Valentines day 2011 and adopted 3 children in April 2011. Generals of Peace/Gen of Peace Currently, Bill Plunderbones is a top officer in the Gen. Of Peace Guild He has many friends, including Lawrence Daggerpaine, Jack Pistol , Richard Goldvane, Basil Bridgebain ,Kitty, Cherie, Aplentia and many more.. He resides usually on Cortevos Server mostly on Cuba, but sometimes visitsCortola when Cortevos gets too crowded. Bill's favorite boss to go to is General Darkhart on Padres, his favorite island is Cuba and Ravens Cove. Bill is also a NPC of Peace Island and plays a part in the Peace Island Quest. He is CEO ofDaggerpaine Industries and creator of The XL Satellite cannon, Dimmensionalizer, controller of The Great Leviathan, and building constructor of City Of Fire and City Of Water. Now He mostly loots and spends time on wiki and his friends he and Esmerelda broke up due to trust issues he dated Keira Kinover but it ddint go well and spends his time with friends on chats. On August 21 i was made GM for the day on August 30th he became unlimited again until Septemeber 29th he now dates his very close and half sister Cherie Roll. On October 23 2011 he finally got The Lost Sword of El Patron he had been desiring since he started in 2010. He mainly stays on Caicos as his looting server (and since he bought Cuba and ravens there) he is mostly found at Tomas Blanco, Darkhart, El Patron's Mines, Hex and Cursed Caverns. he has found a Lot of famed over his time he once had 30 famed but had to trash some most were knives from looting at foulberto smasho. he has a lot of various bright colored clothes and full dark black clothes set. he Got The Dark Mutineer on Decemeber 1st 2011. he got unlimited again before new years eve. Taking a Break >Gettimg fed up with the drama and stuff in Gen, Bill decided to vacation to Skull's Marines with his sister friends Cherie and Aplentia. he stayed there for a week and went back. After getting bored with Bill having completely mastered him, Tew was created and then Jay. End of Days After mastering all his pirates and constant battles with Richard Goldvane and a break up with Cherie, He discovered that the POTCO universe was set to be destroyed by a giant meteor like the one that claimed Chetik but much worse, as the universe would not survive this attack. Spending the last days with his friends they watched as the crimson meteor flew down and erupted the sea causing a massive tsunami that wiped out everything and everyone. but Bill and their friends spirits lived on in another universe.. A Galaxy Far Far Away..... Category:Players Category:Pirates Category:The Light Category:Fiction